


I Am A Bird

by WolfaMoon



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Caring Aurora, Evil Queen Ingrith, F/M, Hurt Diaval, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Trailer, Post-Maleficent (2014), Pre-Maleficent 2 Release, Torture, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Poor Diaval pays for the consequences of Maleficent, from the 1st Trailer of Maleficent 2.





	I Am A Bird

I Am A Bird  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Poor Diaval pays for the consequences for Maleficent from the 1st Trailer scene.  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Unbeta’d.  
~>~  
The battle with Maleficent left Queen Ingrith distraught. Especially over the soldiers who were killed and/or injured. Yet when one of her archers had spotted the demon being saved by another like her, she wanted answers.  
Waiting outside Aurora’s room she waited. The man who was always by Maleficent’s side and Aurora’s as well had remained by Aurora and tried protecting her during the battle. This man who is going to give her answers.  
~>~  
Diaval sits looking out the window. His eyes looking to the sky.  
“Why would she do this? This is not her.” Aurora questions Diaval.  
“She cares for you greatly. As if you were one of her own. I don’t know why mistress does this.” Aurora moves to stand beside Diaval at the window.  
“What should I do?” The raven looks at her.  
“What does your heart tell you to do?”  
“It’s conflicted. One parts wants to return home as godmother wishes and the other wants to stay and be here. I’m so confused.” Diaval pushes a stray hair behind her ear.  
“Why don’t I get you some honey cookies and milk? That will perk you right up.” The two smile at Aurora’s go too when stressed or just feeling out.  
“That would be glorious. I can always count on you, my pretty bird.” Diaval bows his head to her.  
“I’ll go get them.” He knocks his head into hers. “Be right back.” Diaval had always been wary of humans and he had a right to be. Not really wishing to leave his queen but he would do anything for his fledgling.  
~>~  
Queen Ingrith waited for the man to exit the room. With a motion of her hand, her silent guards grab him. He attempts to struggle and cry for Aurora but the men knock him out and carry him toward her.  
“To the dungeons. Call Phineas. I am in need of his skills.”  
~>~  
Down in the dungeon, Diaval is placed in a chair with no back. His arms and legs tied down to the armrest and legs of the chair. Head hanging low from still being passed out. The queen looks the man over. He didn’t look like a fairy folk. With the removal of his shirt her eyes take in the raised bone like features. Especially the ones along his back. It’s looks as if there are wings just under the skin. Maybe there were.  
The door opens to the cell to let in her high torturer.  
“Phineas.”  
“Your majesty. Is this the victim?”  
“Yes.” Phineas nods to her wishes before setting his tool bag on a table. Getting it ready he looks over at the man who will be the center of his world for the next couple of days. He likes to prolong the pain. Unless his queen wants answers quickly.  
“Shall we begin?” She nods. Moving to a pale of water he throws it on Diaval. Diaval wakes up gasping and shacking his head to get the water and hair from his face. His eyes darting around the room. Trying to move he looks down for the reason he cannot.  
“What is this? What have you done to Aurora?”  
“Aurora is the least of your problems. She is perfectly safe here. You on the other hand… I want answers.” The queen spoke coolly and calmly.  
“I don’t know what it is you wish me to tell.” Diaval looks to the queen to the other man who continued to lay items on the table.  
“I want to know about the other.”  
“The other?” Diaval looks taken a back.  
“The other who is like her.”  
“There are no others. She is the last.”  
“My archers say different.”  
“I only know of her.” The queen takes in Diaval. He seemed to be telling the truth but,  
“Why do you call her mistress?”  
“Because I serve her.” The questions seem to confuse Diaval more. “You have servants. I’ve seen them.”  
“Yes I do. Why do you serve her?”  
“She saved my life.”  
“Who was the other?”  
“I don’t know of another.”  
“Would you lie for the one who saved your life?”  
“I would never lie.”  
“We’ll see.” The man walks behind Diaval. Diaval tries to turn his head to watch the man. But there is pain radiating down his back, which makes him scream. The man had strikes him with a cat of nine tails. This was just leather. The one with metal ornate sits on the table. Striking three more times before stopping. “Now are you going to tell me what I want to know?”  
“But I don’t know.” The queen holds up 3 of her fingers. Three more blows are struck to Diaval’s back. Crying out as the whip breaks skin.  
“Let’s start simple than. How’d she save your life?”  
“A human had captured me. His dog was biting at me.”  
“So you are magic?”  
“No.” Not believing she hold up three fingers. Three more blows are dealt.  
“I told the truth,” Diaval cries.  
“Why would she save you?”  
“She needed wings.” He hisses.  
“Where are your wings?”  
“She takes them so I can be man.”  
“So you are magic?”  
“No, she’s magic.” The queen nods. Phineas moves back to his toys. Pulling a knife out he moves to Diaval’s hand. Diaval tries to pull them in but the man gets one. Slicing down a finger from one side to the under side. A perfect red line splitting the finger in two.  
“Who was the other?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Where are the Moores?”  
“Why do you want to know where the Moores are? Everyone in Aurora’s kingdom knows of the Moores but no one ventures there.”  
“Maleficent has hidden them and there are certain items my kingdom needs from there. Remedies that we want.”  
“The Moores are where they have always been.”  
“How does a human get in?”  
“You need magic.”  
“You told us you’re not magic.”  
“I’m not. I’m a bird.”  
“A what?”  
“I’m a bird.” The queen looks at him. Nodding to Phineas he takes another finger and splices again. “I’m a bird!” Diaval screams at her.  
“So you’re her pet?”  
“Servant.”  
“Pet.” The queen says again. Diaval just nods hoping the answer will suffice the queen. The queen smiles. “So how do you get into the Moores?”  
“Fly.”  
“Hhmm. Tell me about your mistress.” Diaval looks at her. This queen is just as mad as Aurora’s father. What could he tell that would make this queen listen. Prattling off facts and events. “Good. Tell me of her weaknesses.” This has Diaval gulp. Sure his mistress has changed and become her more frightening self. He could not give up the weakness of the fairy folk. They are his friends. Whatever the queen needed remedied was not worth the reveal of it to the mad queen.  
Remaining quiet was not an option after a while. His screams fill the dungeon.  
~>~  
Aurora had waited a while for Diaval to return with the treats but he did not. Growing concerned she exits the room. Going down to the kitchen she asks the staff if Diaval had made and appearance. The cooks assure her they had not seen the raven man. Running up the stairs she runs into Phillip.  
“Aurora what is it?”  
“Diaval is missing and I am concerned.” Phillip knew of some of his mother’s methods and hoped she was not employing them now.  
“There is one place we could check but I do not think you should follow.”  
“Diaval is my oldest friend. I will not abandon him.” Phillip knew of the relationship between her and Diaval. At first he was concerned and jealous. Coming to realize that Diaval dotted on her like his child or a big brother.  
Arriving to a descending set of steps he pause. Inside praying his mother is not doing anything vicious to her friend. For it will end this.  
Down near the underground layers of the castle there is a scream.  
“Diaval,” Aurora whispers. Her feet thunder down the steps. At the bottom is a door guarded by 2 men. “Let me pass.”  
“Sorry we can’t.” They reply. Phillip stands behind her. They look from one another.  
Diaval’s screams louder this time. The two push past the guards entering the torture chamber.  
“Diaval,” Aurora gasps moving toward him. He looks an awful sight. There is blood everywhere. Moving toward him. “Diaval,” taking his head in her hands. “Diaval.”  
“Aurora?” His eyes peak open to look at her. “Aurora,” he realizes she is there. “Run, RUN!” She throws herself around him.  
“I have you now. It’s okay.” She moves her hand to his bonds. “Let him go at once.” Aurora stares daggers at the queen. “Godmother is right. You’re just as bad as my father.” The queen looks as if slapped. “Diaval, my pretty bird.” Phillip gets the bonds off and Diaval slumps into Aurora. “It’s okay now.” The two grab Diaval and leave the bowels of the castle.  
“Phillip, I’m leaving.” Aurora alerts Phillip  
“I had no part of this. Please Aurora.”  
“Not right now.” Phillip quiets and helps her get Diaval into a carriage. Aurora calls for her men and they are instantly there to help get their queen home. The men are loyal to her. Some in fear of Maleficent. Some because their queen is fair and just.  
“Aurora,” The prince tries.  
“Back to my kingdom. Where things like this don’t happen.” She stares hard at Phillip as they are pulled away out of the castle. Phillip can only look at her in shock.  
“I’m sorry, Phillip.” His mother the queen comes up behind him.  
“How could you? You know how much Diaval means to her.”  
“And also how much Diaval means to Maleficent. He was the key to discover their weakness.”  
“He’s a bird.”  
“He kept saying that. What does that mean?”  
“Diaval is only human because of Maleficent’s magic. He is stuck in this form now because of her. If he knew what you wanted he would tell you. He’s a good man. He’s a good,” stares hard into his mother’s eyes so she gets it. “Raven.” He marches off into the stable to gather his horse.  
“So he spoke truth.” The queen turns to ask more but Phillip is racing out of the castle to follow aurora.  
~>~  
Aurora holds Diaval close to her. No care that her clothes are getting soiled because of his blood.  
“Aurora,” he croaks.  
“I’m here Diaval. We’re going home.”  
“They hurt me. I did nothing wrong.”  
“I know my pretty bird.”  
“Why?”  
“They wanted answers.”  
“I didn’t have the answer.”  
“I know. This should never have happen. We’ll stop at the Moore so the healing fairies can attend you.”  
“She wants the Moore.”  
“The queen?” Diaval nods before relaxing again upon Aurora.  
“She wants the magic and secrets of there.”  
“I see. You are a brave man Diaval.”  
“Bird. I am a bird.” Aurora keeps petting him. His feathered hair matted with sweat and blood.  
“My pretty bird.” She rests her head on his. “I’m never going to let anyone ever hurt you again.” Lifting her head. “Faster!” She orders to the drivers. The horses pick up speed and head home.  
~>~  
Once home, Aurora calls for doctors and her fairy nannies to get healing fairies.  
“Is it true that Maleficent went mad.” Meeryweather asks.  
“I should have always believed her.” Following closely as the servants took Diaval to her chambers. “I want everyone on guard. Get some of the best soldiers and have them posted at my chamber. No one is to enter except healers and the fairies.” The soldier nodded to her.  
As told before the kingdom fell in love with their merciful queen. Bringing harmony and cheer back to the lands. Loyalty is easily given. Guards knew of the raven man and knew the man to follow and protect the dear queen as if he were her father. To see such a caring man hurt by others and the queen’s fierce orders that madness has happened and the young queen is taking no chances of any wrath to her kingdom.  
A guard told another and whisper down the lane to the kitchens where the staff loved those two. The chef moving with purpose making honey cookies and a meat broth.  
The fairies arrive, as do the healers. The man healer takes in the wounds.  
“Such barbaric torture.”  
“What did this?” the healer fairy flutters over the wounds.  
“They whipped him. Whipped down to the bone and through these extra ones here.” He motions over the wing pattered bones.  
“Those must be his wings.”  
“Will he fly again?” Aurora grows concerned.  
“Diaval is a strong bird.” The fairy tries to be supportive. The man picking up the hand and shaking his head.  
“We need a poultice and wrap the fingers. He will not be able to use his hands for a while. Let’s get him on his side so I can check the front.” Washing the blood slowly away he shakes his head. There are hot poker spots along his chest and in the diamond shape there. The torturer also applied his knife skills there as well. “We are going to have to wrap his whole upper body.” The fairy mixes a poultice in a bowl.  
“My poultice will heal him right up.”  
“What is in it?”  
“Fairy secret.” The medicine man nods to her. He would not forsake the magiks. The fairy nods and is grateful the man is not asking.  
“I’m a bird,” Diaval groans.  
“Can we knock him out while you do this?” Aurora asks. The fairy moves to hover or Diaval’s face. Sprinkling some dust from her bag. Diaval is called to slumber. Sighing in relief, Aurora keeps her hands on Diaval stroking his head. “How could she be so cruel?”  
“Maleficent?”  
“No, queen Irgrith. She knew I would choose a side. And she hurt my family.”  
“Are we going to war?” the fairy asks.  
“Not if I can help it. Just.. We can send word to all the lands of what the queen has done.”  
A guard enters the room.  
“Sorry my queen but prince Phillip is here.”  
“Send him away.”  
“He refuses to leave.”  
“Than call to the Moore and have Balthazar escort him to the edge of my kingdom and banish him never to return.” Aurora rests her head on Diaval’s. No one hurts her family.  
“And what should we do if Maleficent comes back?”  
“We will worry about that, if she comes back?”  
***************  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the 2nd movie came out and after first trailer dropped for #2.


End file.
